Uru'baen Escape
by Sauron Gorthaur
Summary: When Murtagh is captured by Durza, Eragon and Saphira must find a way to rescue him from the dungeons of Uru'baen. AU. Complete.
1. Friendly Banter and Flaunting Magic

**Uru'baen Escape**

**by Sauron Gorthaur**

Chapter 1: Friendly Banter and Flaunting Magic

The day was exceptionally fair for early spring. The sky was a bright blue that dazzled one if one looked at it too long. The sun was a great, golden globe; an eye that watched the world cheerfully. There were no clouds to sully the blue expanse. The weather was warm, but not hot. The grass was lush green from recent showers, but there was no sign of oncoming storms to ruin the day anytime in the near future.

Not far away the city of Furnost rested gently among the sprawling hills next to Lake Tüdosten. The water was very clear and blue and one could see the pebbles at the bottom of the lake and the fish lazily swimming about in the water.

A makeshift camp had been set up on the western edge of the lake. The embers of a dying fire were surrounded by smooth stones to keep the fire from spreading. Three bulging packs lay next to the fire. One was open and a water flask lay half in and half out of it. The hilt of a sword protruded from it. A sturdy bow lay across another pack and leaned against it was a quiver of arrows. A giant saddle, much to large for any horse, lay to one side. There were three horses, a bay, a white stallion, and a grey charger, all tethered to a tree. Underneath a nearby tree, an old man dozed with his cloak pulled down over his eyes to guard them from the sun.

The only other signs of life were two boys up on a hillside that overlooked Tüdosten. They were flat on their backs in the green grass, looking up into the sky and they were laughing at some joke. One boy, who was around the age of sixteen, was thin, but looked strong enough. His hair was light brown and his skin was well tanned as if he had been out in the weather for awhile.

The other boy was slightly older, around the age of eighteen. He was well built, strong and tall, with dark, tanned skin. His black hair framed a serious face with fierce eyes like those of a hawk.

The older boy put a hand over his eyes to gaze up into the sky. "I suppose it's getting rather late in the afternoon. Maybe we should wake Brom up now. He wanted to get a little further before the sun set. What do you think, Eragon? Should we wake him?"

Eragon yawned. "Why bother? It's such a nice day and it would be a pity to waste it, riding. Let Brom sleep. When he wakes up, if he wants to go on, we can go on. I don't care what you do, Murtagh, but for now, while we have a break, I'm savoring it."

Murtagh rolled over on his side, propping his head up with an elbow. " I could do with an afternoon snack. Go get me some food."

"Get it yourself."

"You're younger."

"So?"

"Since I'm older, that means I'm more important and I can boss you around," joked Murtagh.

"Oh fine, Your Majesty," Eragon joked along. "And would you like some fine wine to go with your feast?"

"Sure, I'll take it."

Eragon sat up. "Reisa!" he commanded. Instantly the water flask floated up the hillside, followed closely by a loaf of bread, to land in Eragon's outstretched hand. He split the loaf and handed half to Murtagh. "Satisfied?"

Murtagh snatched the bread. "Show-off. You know what I think. I think you flaunt your power too much. If I could use magic, I wouldn't use it randomly for small tasks."

Eragon munched on his bread. "That's because you've never used magic. It's fun to watch things floating around and to know that they're doing it at your orders. If you could you magic and if you knew how fun it can be, you would flaunt your powers, too."

Murtagh finished his bread and washed it down with a sip of water. "I bet I can still beat you fair and square, magic or no."

"You could not."

"You think?"

"Let's find out!" Eragon launched himself at Murtagh. Murtagh, however was expecting it and was ready. They began to punch each other good-naturedly, as they rolled over and over, laughing, as each tried to get on top of the other.

_ What's going on here?_ The voice in Eragon's head sounded slightly annoyed. A long, blue head poked over the top of the hill and was followed by the lithe, reptilian body of a dragon. She watched them with intelligent, sapphire eyes and repeated her question.

_ What does it look like we're doing, Saphira? _Eragon answered._ We're having a bit of fun, that's all._

_ Somebody's going to end up hurt,_ Saphira chided. Eragon ignored her and continued to pummel Murtagh.

_ Oh fine,_ Saphira sniffed._ Ignore me. But don't coming running to me when one of you gets injured._ As she stalked off, Eragon heard her mental snort of contempt. _Human males!_

The fight did not last long. Eragon was soon flat on the ground with Murtagh astride his stomach, holding his arms down to the ground. Eragon struggled, but to no avail. "Told you," Murtagh said with a grin.

"Alright, you can beat me. Now let me up." Murtagh made no move.

"Murtagh, come on. I wouldn't mind getting up now." Still Murtagh made no signs of releasing Eragon.

_ Saphira!_ Eragon sent out a mental wail.

_ What?_ Saphira asked in an annoyed voice. _No, don't tell me. Somebody got hurt. I told you, but the mighty Dragon Rider wouldn't listen, would he?_

_ He's sitting on me and he won't get off,_ Eragon answered.

_ And what am I supposed to do? If you'd listened to me in the first place, this wouldn't have happened. It's amazing how long it takes you humans to grow up. Sometimes you still act like a hatchling. You can deal with Murtagh yourself._

_ Saphira, no!_ But it was too late. The mental contact was broken as Saphira severed the tendrils of thought. Eragon threw himself against her mental blockade, but it didn't budge. He turned his attention back to Murtagh.

"Murtagh, this really isn't funny any more." Murtagh raised his eyebrows as if waiting for Eragon to do something.

"Murtagh, will you please get off now."

"Now that's more like it," Murtagh said, rolling over to the side and freeing Eragon. "It's amazing what good manners can do. Even farm boys have to have them. Even at Galbatorix's court you have to have them. My mother was very particular about me having good manners. Of course, Galbatorix is far too important to have to say please or thank you or any such thing, but he's the king and he can do what he wants there. And then my fa… Morzan was never the most polite person. And I seriously doubt that Durza ever had to be polite when he was there. But aside from them, good manners are always encouraged."

Eragon shivered as Murtagh mentioned the Shade. "Durza! Did you ever meet him?

Murtagh shook his head. "Luckily, no. He's the sort of person that when you hear that he's coming you either find a really good excuse to get out of town for a while or if you can't find an excuse, you lock yourself in the closet till he's gone."

Eragon raised an eyebrow. "Is he really that bad?"

Murtagh nodded. "Yes, but he was around very much. The Ra'zac posed a bigger threat. They were in and out all the time. They didn't harm any of us, but from the look in their eyes, I bet they really wanted to. They were always sneaking around, being creepy in general and watching you with their big eyes. And they smell awful too."

Eragon shuddered as he recalled the creeping, cloaked figures with their hissing voices. "Let's talk about something else. Just talking about the Ra'zac makes me feel sick."

A voice from the camp below hailed them. "Murtagh. Eragon. Come down here and help me break camp."  
They stood and hurried down the hill, skidding to a halt at the camp. Brom was dousing the fire with some water and Saphira was nearby, gnawing on a large fish that she had caught. Brom pointed at the gigantic saddle. "Eragon, get the saddle on Saphira. Murtagh, why don't you get the packs on the horses and get them ready to go."

Saphira twisted her head around to watch Eragon as he fitted her saddle on. _So Murtagh got off you, I see. You resolved it on your own. Well done. _The words were said in a sarcastic, but joking way and Eragon knew that Saphira was amused rather than annoyed.

_ Am I riding you or Cadoc?_ He asked her as in tied the last strap.

_ I don't know. Ask Brom._

Eragon did. Brom looked up at the dragon who had followed him over. "Ride Saphira and see if you can find a decent stopping place for us for when it gets dark. I'll take care of Cadoc."

Eragon was pleased with Brom's choice. As they had been in a populated area recently, he hadn't been riding her much. They talked during the trips, but it wasn't the same as riding her. He clambered on as Brom and Murtagh mounted their horses.

_ Ready?_ Saphira asked.

_ Now is as good a time as any._

Saphira thrust her back feet into the ground and snapped her wings open at the same time. Instantly they were in the air. "See you when we make camp," he called down to Murtagh as Saphira flew higher. As they were a good deal faster then the horses, they were able to take detours and Saphira did some fancy flying, diving and spinning while Eragon clung on and whooped.


	2. A Message from Durza

Chapter 2: A Message from Durza

They had been traveling for many days. The Varden had recently received news of Empire spies in Surda. Eragon had been asked to go and check it out and Murtagh had asked to go along with him. Murtagh, although he was trusted moderately by the Varden, did not enjoy being there and was eager for a bit of adventure. Brom had also volunteered to go along to watch over Eragon. And Eragon was pleased to have the wisdom and guidance of Brom on his first official Varden mission.

The sun was getting low on the horizon and darkness filled the land behind them when Eragon heard a buzzing in his ears and then a voice. _Eragon, it's Brom. Listen, we've found a nice, little hollow where we can spend the night. _Brom sent a picture of their location to Eragon. _We'll be ready with supper when you get back. For the last forty-five minutes I've had to listen to your dear friend Murtagh complaining about how hungry he is. As I remember, Morzan thought a lot about his stomach too._

When they landed, they found a camp set up and Brom had got out three bread loaves and the water flasks. All three eagerly ate the bread for they had been riding hard that day and were hungry. Saphira flew off and caught a deer which she devoured at an alarming speed. As it grew darker, they made a fire and lay down around it to sleep.

~o~o~

Eragon groaned as Murtagh shook him awake the next morning. "Rise and shine. Brom says you need to get up now. He wants to talk to us. Come on."

Eragon staggered to his feet and sleepily walked over to where Brom was saddling Snowfire. "It's pretty early, Brom. Do we have to leave so soon?"

Brom finished with the saddle and turned to him. "Listen you two and you Saphira. I'm leaving this morning."

"What!" Eragon exclaimed. Saphira's puzzlement shot through his mind a moment later. Murtagh's eyebrows creased, showing his surprise.

Brom raised a hand. "Peace. I know it's a bit sudden, but it really isn't as shocking as all that. Back at Farthen Dûr the Varden gave me an assignment. No, I'm not going to tell you, so don't ask. I decided to come along with you because I knew our paths would be the same for many miles. But now I have to go my own way and you yours. Just go to Surda and see what you can do. Really, I have faith in you. I have no doubt that you can settle it without my help. It's good for you."

"When will you join us again?" Eragon asked.

"I don't know because I don't know how long the job might take. When you're done in Surda return to the Varden straight away. I'll go back to the Varden when I'm done. Now do be careful and stay out of trouble."

Turning to Saphira, he said, "Keep an eye on them both. I'll feel better if I know you are watching out for them. Eragon attracts trouble wherever he goes. Just look out for them for me."

Saphira hummed gently deep in her throat. _I will._

Brom jumped on Snowfire and rode off to the north at a fast pace. Eragon watched him go with a sinking heart. He felt lost without Brom.

_ He's right, you know. He won't always be there to guide you. You are a Dragon Rider and there is a great responsibility that goes with that. I am still learning too. I don't like watching him ride off any more than you do. But as long as we stick together, we'll be alright._

Eragon put his arm around Saphira's neck. _I hope you're right._

Murtagh swung up onto Tornac. "Come on, Eragon. Let's get to Surda. I have an odd feeling about this place. It makes me uncomfortable and I'll feel better when we're on the move again."

Eragon mounted Cadoc and they rode off taking a southwest course. Saphira circled overhead, sometimes out of sight, but never far away. Eragon chatted with her off and on between his conversations with Murtagh. That night they rested near the border of Surda. However, Eragon could not sleep for a long time. Long after Murtagh's breath had become light and even, he lay awake, wondering about Brom.

_ Not sleeping, Eragon?_

Eragon looked over at Saphira. _No, I'm worried about Brom. What if he gets captured?_

_He won't. Come, I don't feel like sleeping either and I could do with a nighttime flying. Care to join me?_

Eragon climbed on and Saphira took off. They circled above the trees for a while until Eragon felt weariness enveloping him. They landed and Eragon crawled into his bed and fell instantly asleep.

~o~o~

_ Eragon!_ The voice buzzed in Eragon's ears like an annoying fly. Half-asleep Eragon batted it away and rolled over.

_ Eragon!_ It was louder this time, breaking through his mind and filling it with echoing sound. _Eragon, awake!_

Eragon opened his eyes to see Saphira's face feet from his own. She nudged his side with her snout. _Get up, Eragon. There is danger. Enemies!_

Eragon came fully awake._ Enemies? Where?_

_ Come and see._ Eragon stood quickly and followed Saphira to the camp's edge. Something seemed wrong, although he couldn't think of what. Suddenly it hit him. _Saphira, where's Murtagh?_

Saphira turned her head and jabbed her snout into the cloak that Murtagh had slept on. _Look here and see._

There was a paper laying on the cloak. Eragon picked it up and looked at it. It was a letter written in red ink and signed with a seal at the bottom. Eragon was not a good reader, but he managed to read the short message.

To the Dragon Rider,

Murtagh, as a rebel and enemy of the Empire and of his Majesty, King Galbatorix, has been arrested and taken directly to Uru'baen, where he will stay until further notice. It is the death penalty to fraternize with the Varden which Murtagh has done. If you wish to do anything about it, the king is willing to talk to you, but if I were you, I'd hurry.

Signed

_A loyal servant of the king_

Eragon looked up from the letter in despair. "Oh, that's just perfect. Murtagh being held captive in the capitol of the Empire and awaiting his death there unless I give myself up to the king."

_ We can rescue him._

"What? With Galbatorix and all his guards awaiting me in Uru'baen. We wouldn't stand a chance."

_ Galbatorix isn't in Uru'baen. Remember we got a message while we were at the Varden that Galbatorix has gone to Teirm for a few weeks. But what choice do we have? Murtagh has been loyal to you. It is our duty to do what we can for him._

"If Galbatorix is away then he probably didn't give orders to have Murtagh captured. Who captured Murtagh, when did they do it, and who wrote that note?"

_ Remember we were out flying last night. Whoever it was must have captured him then._ Saphira bent her head down and sniffed the note. She jerked her head back with a snort of alarm. _That smell; the place stinks of it and I have smelled it before. The Ra'zac were here and they must have captured him. There is another smell here too, but I do not recognize it. It is more like a human than anything else, but it is not a human._

"Let's think," said Eragon. "The Ra'zac can speak our tongue, but they can't read or write it. They couldn't have written the note. They also don't use Galbatorix's seal. They do his dirty work, but they don't have very much power."

Saphira sniffed the note again. He could feel her puzzlement, then suddenly a wave of understanding swept through her mind. _I know what the smell is,_ she said. _I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Galbatorix trusts very few people, but one person who has a lot of influence in his court and could easily get a hold of his seal is…_

Eragon realized the answer as Saphira did and murmured the name. "Durza the Shade."

_ Yes,_ said Saphira._ I can smell Shade. I'll bet he wrote that note and that he's in charge of the whole business. And when we go to rescue Murtagh, it will be him that we'll have to deal with._

_ That's less than encouraging._

_ Yes, but I'll be there too. Even a Shade will think twice before attacking a dragon. Durza had better watch out if he wants to stay I one piece. I could rip him to shreds right now._

_Let's avoid meeting him altogether. Come on, let's go rescue Murtagh._


	3. In Uru'baen Prison

Chapter 3: In Uru'baen Prison

Murtagh slowly gained consciousness. His head was spinning as he tried to recall what had happened. He had been sleeping when a twig had snapped close by his head. It had woken him. He had seen two hunched, cloaked figures rushing at him with drawn daggers. He had jumped up to fight, but someone he could not see had shouted something in a different language and instantly there was a red flash and something had struck him on the back of the head and he went black.

Standing, he took stock of surroundings. He was in a small, low-ceilinged cell with straw strewn over the rock floor. There was a mattress on one side of the cell with a jug of water and a plate with bread on it laid next to it. There was a window slot on one wall through which came the faint light that allowed Murtagh to see his cell. A big door dominated the wall opposite to the window. Miserable and with an aching head, Murtagh crouched in a corner wondering what was going to happen.

He did not have to wait long. Two voices began to talk outside the door. The first voice to talk was hissing and clicked oddly. "We put him in here, yess. He was still not awake when we last checked. You hit him hard, yess."

Another voice interrupted. This voice was smooth and icy. "Did you chain him or drug him?"

"No. We didn't bother. There is no way out except by the door and he cannot use magic. He can mindtalk, but there is no one for him to talk to, yess."

"All the same, I wouldn't want to take chances. You know the Dragon Rider won't just hand himself over. He'll try to rescue him and that mustn't happen."

A key scraped against the lock and there was a click. Murtagh flattened himself against the wall as the door swung ominously inward. A man entered the room and began to scrutinize Murtagh. He was tall, thin as a rod, and clad completely in black. Crimson hair framed a face as pale as death from which scarlet eyes watched Murtagh's every move. His movements were sleek and catlike as he glided soundlessly forward. For a long while he made no move, but then he drew his bloodless lips back to reveal pointed teeth in a feral smile. When he spoke, his voice was cold. "Well, well, well, what have the Ra'zac drug in today?" He moved forward and seized Murtagh's chin in a grip that was surprisingly strong and jerked back the boy's head to get a better look at him. "Now where have I seen that face before?" the Shade mused with a thin smile. He paused a second then his smile broadened as if recalling something. "Oh yes, of course… Morzan. Well, well, if it isn't Morzan's little brat. What a surprise!"

Murtagh jerked his head away angrily. Why did everyone have to bring up the fact that he was Morzan's son and why was he always being compared to him? He wasn't anything like his father.

Durza was still watching him. "I don't think I ever had the pleasure of meeting you at the palace before you ran away, which brings me to a very unpleasant subject: your disobedience to the king. Maybe you were unaware of the fact that it is treason to run off and to join with the Varden, who just happen to be his Majesty's fiercest enemies. Don't worry though. We aren't going to kill you, not just yet. We need you Dragon Rider friend before we can do that."

Murtagh gave an involuntary groan as he thought about Eragon for the first time since he had woken up. They were using him as bait to capture Eragon. However, out loud he said, "It won't work. Eragon isn't stupid and he won't fall for your tricks."

Durza laughed mirthlessly. "Oh, I think he will. Actually I can pretty much predict his every move. You humans are so predictable. It's amazing really. You humans have the most idiotic weakness in the world, a weakness that I've been glad to be rid of in my time as a Shade. You all have that vile emotion known to the human race as love. It causes nothing but trouble, really. Eragon will come here and sacrifice himself for you because of it and what will he gain from it: nothing. I will still have you, but I will have him as well. And believe me, I shall learn what I want to know from one of you. Let's begin now, shall we?" He moved forward and seized Murtagh's collar. "Where were you and the Dragon Rider going? Were you going to Surda?"

Murtagh clamped his mouth shut. Durza's face darkened with anger. "If I were you, son of Morzan, I'd answer when asked a question." Murtagh stared Durza in the face, but refused to speak.

In a rage Durza slapped Murtagh across the face, leaving four long, bleeding cuts down his cheek. The force of the blow sent Murtagh's head crashing into the wall. He instantly crumpled and fell senseless to the floor at the Shade's feet.

~o~o~

Eragon watched Uru'baen's gate open from a rocky outcrop nearby. He had been positioned there for an hour now, trying to figure out the guard changes and patrol routes. Behind him, crouched low to avoid detection, was Saphira.

_ It's hopeless,_ Eragon groaned. _The city must be swarming with enemies. Murtagh's probably in the prison next to the gate, but I'd never get there without being spotted._

_ They're only enemies if they know who you are,_ Saphira reminded him. _There are plenty of ordinary people in that city. If you disguised yourself, no one would think twice about a boy entering the city. You can make up a story that will withstand interrogation if you get stopped. I'm afraid that I won't be able to help much, but I can keep in touch with you and let you know if anything odd is going on._

_ I just had an idea! Saphira, do you think you could contact Murtagh?_

_ Maybe. Let me try. _Saphira stared at the ground for a few minutes then she said_, I found his consciousness, but it is empty and black. _

_ He's not dead, is he?_ Eragon asked in horror.

_ No. If he were, I would not be able to find his mind at all. He must be asleep or unconscious. I will try again later. Are you going to wait or are you going now?_

_ I will go ahead. I'll disguise myself as much as possible, though I doubt that the average person would recognize me anyhow._

He smudged dirt on his face to make it less recognizable and put on a simple tunic that looked like it belonged to a peasant. _I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll keep in touch with you. Try Murtagh every once in awhile and let me know if you get a hold of him._

_ Stay safe, little one._

_ I will._


	4. They've Got Eragon, Too!

Chapter 4: They've Got Eragon, Too!

When Murtagh woke up, he discovered that he'd been moved. The room he was in was larger and darker. There were lit torches on the damp walls and Murtagh guessed that he was underground. When he tried to move, he discovered that he was chained stomach first to a wooden, table-like platform. His feet were chained with pegs to the table and his hands were likewise chained next to his head. His tunic and shirt had been removed and he shivered in the cold room. Dried blood cracked on the side of his face and some of his hair had been dried into it making it itch awfully.

He laid his chin on the table and gave a sigh. His head ached from where it had banged into the wall and the scratches on his cheek burned. He wished that he was still on his way to Surda, chatting to Eragon, and enjoying the view. He would have even been delighted to be back at the Varden.

"Pst, Murtagh."

Murtagh raised his head and looked around. "Eragon?" he asked incredulously.

Eragon crept out of the shadows. "I've come to rescue you. The place is swarming with men though and I almost ran into the Ra'zac on the way here. It won't be easy getting out, but we'll manage. Hold still. I'm going to use magic to break the chains. Jierda," he said quietly.

"Huildr," another voice shouted, stopping Eragon's spell abruptly. Eragon looked up in surprise and Murtagh twisted his head around to see the door through which the intruder had just entered. Framed in the doorway was Durza, his hand held out as he used magic. Behind him were two cloaked and hunched forms: the Ra'zac. The Shade strode in followed by the Ra'zac who hissed at Eragon angrily. Eragon held out his hand and his gedwëy ignasia glowed as he prepared to defend himself with magic. With his other hand he fingered Zar'roc, which was buckled at his side. Durza just laughed scornfully and said, "Garjzla!" A flash of red light shot from his hand and struck Eragon before he had any time to react. Eragon fell instantly to the floor, completely stunned.

The Ra'zac scurried forward and seized the fallen Rider. He was carried to a table and chained to it like Murtagh. "Thiss one is dangerouss," hissed the taller Ra'zac. "He must not be allowed to wake and use hiss magic."

"Well, you know what to do," Durza said in a sharp voice. He walked over to Murtagh and leaned down so that he could look in his face. "Told you," he sneered. "Told you that the Dragon Rider would come to save you." He then went back to where the Ra'zac were mixing together a concoction. When they were ready, Durza forced the liquid down Eragon's throat.

Murtagh could not see what was going on very well. He just sighed and wished that Eragon had not been quite so rash.

_ Murtagh._ A voice broke through his thoughts. Instantly he began to throw up defenses around his mind. _Don't do that, _the voice said, crushing the walls. Whoever it was was very strong.

_ Who are you? _He asked.

_ Saphira,_ came the reply. _You're awake. What's going on?_

_ Eragon just attempted to rescue me… and failed miserably. Durza was waiting for him and the as soon as he made a move, he was captured. Right now he's chained right next to me, being fed a drug that will suppress his power so don't bother trying to communicate with him. Oh, and by the way, please don't you come and try to rescue us too. You wouldn't fit._

_ What should I do? I can't let you or Eragon die._

_ You're a dragon. You'll think of something. I'm afraid that you're not getting any help from us though. Just take your time and think up something good. Listen, Saphira, I think they're done with Eragon. I need to go now. Remember, take your time. I don't think they plan to kill either of us any time soon._ He broke the connection and twisted his head to see Durza watching him. The Shade looked angry. "You were mindtalking, you little brat," he growled, stalking over. "Who did you contact?"

Murtagh was angry at being treated like a worthless slave or worse. He knew there would be consequences, but he didn't care anymore. No matter what he did, he was probably going to end up dead anyhow. "I'd bet you'd like to know," he snarled at Durza, "but I'm not going to tell a red-haired fiend like you anything."

Durza's maroon eyes blazed, but his voice was quiet as he spoke to the Ra'zac. "I think our… guest is getting a little to puffed up with his own importance. Just because he's the son of Galbatorix's best friend, he thinks he can get away with things. Shall we teach him otherwise?"

The Ra'zac laughed unpleasantly.

"I agree," said Durza. "Think I could add a few scars to that fine specimen on his back?" The smaller Ra'zac handed Durza a knotted rope. The Shade swung it over his head and brought it down hard on Murtagh's bare back. Murtagh, however, was used to pain and although it hurt, he didn't give Durza the satisfaction of showing how much it hurt. Durza was strong and the ten blows that he laid across Murtagh's back left giant, bleeding welts. Murtagh bore it all with clinched teeth.

Durza was angry that he had not succeeded in making Murtagh scream or arch his back or do anything that would show his pain. He snarled through his clinched teeth at the boy. "Oh you think you're the bold, brave hero, don't you? Well, I'm still going to force from you who you were talking to."

Instantly Murtagh felt Durza shoving his way into his mind. The Shade was strong, but not strong enough. Murtagh hit him with full force, shoving him bodily out of his mind. Before Durza could recover and start to fight back, Murtagh threw up his defenses and stood ready to defend them. The Shade began to batter the mental wall, but Murtagh was able to hold his ground. Finally after a fierce fight, Durza withdrew on his own accord. He was breathing hard and his mood was worse than ever. "Don't you worry," he snarled, "I'll get into your precious mind sooner or later and when I do, I'll not only find out who you were talking to, but I'll find out all you know. I'll take all your memories. You can't fight me forever."

He turned to the Ra'zac. "We can't have him communicating anymore. Give him the rest of that drug that you gave the Rider."

Murtagh gave an inward snort. Did they think that they would be able to stuff a drug down his throat while he was able to fight back?

Durza had thought of that though. He leaned down and leered nastily at Murtagh. "Getting a little overconfident, aren't we? I know what's going through your mind. You think you'll be able to fight back as we try to force it into your mouth. Well, you're wrong. That's why injections were invented."

Murtagh groaned. Why hadn't he thought of that? There was nothing he could do against that.

All he felt was a sharp pain in his back. Then he could feel the drug in his veins, slowing the blood and dulling his body. Slowly it crept through his body like a poisonous snake creeping through his veins and penetrating his entire being. Finally it reached his mind. His vision blurred and he could not think. He couldn't remember where he was, why he was there, or even who he was. It was blissful in a way, not having to worry about a single thing. He was aware that Durza and the Ra'zac left, but he did not know how long he had laid there when suddenly a voice spoke to him as if from afar. It was fuzzy though and he could not make sense of the words.

_ Murtagh, it's Saphira again. Listen, don't do anything. Just stay where you are and don't attempt to escape. Brom's here and we're working on a plan to save you both. Murtagh, can you hear me? Your mind is strange. Murtagh?_ Then it was gone and Murtagh continued to lay in the dream-like state.

~o~o~

Saphira turned her eyes to Brom and spoke in a concerned voice. _I contacted him, but I don't know if he heard or not. His mind was… different and not right. I don't know how to describe it. It was like he was asleep and yet he was awake. His mind was clouded and small._

"I'm guessing that that means they've drugged him too," Brom said. "That does complicate things a bit. I was relaying on being able to communicate with him and tell him what was going on and he could tell us if there were enemies around. We know that Durza's lurking around in there and I would be pleased if we didn't have to have a confrontation with him. I'm not sure, but I think that the Ra'zac are in there too. And of course, there's the guards. Why do things always have to be so bothersome and complicated? He, of course, has to be in the lowest dungeon so there's no chance of you being able to help.

_ Do not blame either of them for this. _

Oh, I'm not. It's not them I'm mad at. It's those creeping, stinking Ra'zac and that vile, red-eyed, excuse for a sorcerer. They're the ones who are going to get it."

"There's no use threatening and name-calling. If we are actually going to do something, we need to start thinking practically."

The dragon and the old man turned to look at their third companion who had been standing quietly to one side, listening intently up till now. She was an elf with long, black hair, dark eyes, and a slim, graceful form. She was dressed in plain and simple leather with high boots and a elegant sword at her hip. When she moved, it was with pride and confidence.

Brom raised his eyebrows. "And do you have an idea, Arya?"

She smiled. "Of course. It will take all our combined powers though and it may take some time, but I think that it is the best and safest course of action to take. Come, let me explain and then we can get started."


	5. Escape

Chapter 5: Escape

Murtagh had been sleeping. What woke him was a pain, a sharp stab in his back. He groaned and tried to roll over to get away from the pain, but he was still chained. Suddenly his head cleared and he began to remember things. He was in a Uru'baen prison and Eragon was there too. He was chained and Durza was probably somewhere around, waiting to torture him some more.

Finally he realized that he must have been given the antidote to the drug, though he could not think of why and whoever had given him the antidote was gone. He twisted around and looked at Eragon. The Dragon Rider seemed to be asleep. Murtagh's limbs were stiff from not being able to use them. He tried to move his legs into a different position and as he did, he felt the chain on his left leg give. He could not see the chain, but he guessed that the peg that held the chain to the table was coming loose. He began to jerk his leg, and every time the peg got looser. Finally the peg gave way and his leg was free although it still had the chain on it, hampering movement. Undeterred, he started working on his right leg.

All the while he was pondering why he had been undrugged. There seemed to be no logical reason why they would. Briefly he thought that a friend might have done it, but he dismissed the idea immediately. A friend would have rescued him, not just undrugged him, and anyway, they had no friends in Uru'baen. He freed his right leg as he continued to think.

The answer came suddenly. They wanted him to try and contact someone. When he did, they would probably be able to track that person down. Well, he thought, they're going to have to wait an awfully long time.

He knelt on his knees, straining with his arm and wriggling his wrist back and forth in an attempt to free his hands. He soon realized that it was going to be a harder job then his legs had been because his arms where not nearly as strong. And in the meantime Durza could return at any minute and catch him and that would be the end of that.

_ Murtagh._ Suddenly there was a voice in his head. The mind from which the voice came was huge and alien. Murtagh had never touched a mind like this. _You are no longer drugged. _The voice sounded surprised.

_ They undrugged me,_ Murtagh explained. _But if you are a friend, please, get out of my mind now. They want me to mindtalk. You must leave or you are in danger._

The contact broke and the strange mind was gone. I wonder who that was, Murtagh thought as he continued to strain at his arm.

"Murtagh, what are you doing?" Eragon was awake and watching him.

"I'm escaping," Murtagh grunted. "As soon as I'm free, I'll get to work on you. Is the drug wearing off?"

Eragon nodded. "It must be. I still can't think very clearly and I can't use magic or contact Saphira. I've already tried both. But I'm getting better and I bet I'll be fine in an hour or so."

"I'm afraid we might not have an hour or so," Murtagh said as he pulled his arm free and began work on his only remaining limb. "Somebody will be down here to check on us sooner or later. I might be able to deal with a guard if he wasn't ready and wasn't well armed, but if Durza or the Ra'zac show up, I'm done for."

It took him about ten minutes to release his other arm. He rolled off the table onto his feet with a faint groan. His back began to bleed anew as the cuts broke open when he moved. All his limbs were stiff from not being able to move for so long. But knowing that time was precious, he went over to help Eragon who was trying to free his leg.

They had been at it two minutes or so when Eragon stopped moving and made a sign for Murtagh to be silent. There were footsteps on the stairs outside. Both froze, unsure of what to do. Whoever it was came to the door and the lock clicked. Murtagh raised his fists, ready to do battle. The door opened…

… and Brom stood framed there with a sword in his hand!

Murtagh sagged with relief.

Brom entered followed by Arya. Brom chuckled when he saw Murtagh completely free. "I thought Saphira instructed you not to do anything. But, of course, I should have known that you'd be eager to do something yourself. Quite the young Morzan altogether."

Murtagh flared instantly. "I am not like Morzan!"

Brom raised a hand in apology. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I wasn't insulting you, really. You knew Morzan only as a Forsworn, but I knew him before. Back then he was my best friend and we had quite a few missions together. We even saved each other's lives a few times. He was brave, bold, and proud, maybe a bit gullible, but altogether a worthy and admirable man before Galbatorix got a hold of him."

Appeased for the time being, Murtagh nodded to Eragon. "I was getting him out just as you came. As for telling me not to escape, you must have tried to tell me while I was drugged because I remember no such thing."

Arya used magic to break Eragon's chains. He stood up, rubbing his wrists. "Thanks."

Murtagh looked down at the chains dangling from all four of his limbs. "Uh, Arya, I could use a little help over here too."

Once both the boys were free of the chains, all four crept to the door and went out. The boys were puzzled as they went into a side room that had no other exits. Brom explained to them briefly as he pulled on a stone in the wall. "We figured out where you were when Arya talked to you right after you'd been undrugged. We dug a tunnel with magic into this room. We thought that the enemy would have a harder time finding it if we dug into here rather than the room you were being held prisoner in." The stone in the wall came loose and they crawled into the dark hole behind it one by one. Brom came last and pulled the stone into the entrance behind them.

The tunnel was very low and narrow, just big enough to squeeze through. "We couldn't make it very big," said Brom. "It took a lot of strength just to make it this big and to make sure it was safe." It was pitch dark which made the going slow. Arya, who was the smallest, was in front and had the easiest time. Murtagh, who was the tallest, was in third place and was having some difficulty. He had to wriggle on his belly at a particularly narrow bit and he got stuck and had to be shoved from behind by Brom.

The silence was eerie so Eragon struck up some conversation. "Well, it's certainly lucky for us that you were around, Brom. But why were you and Arya here?"

"My mission was to come here, to Uru'baen," came Brom's voice from the darkness. "Arya was helping me and she had agreed to meet me here. We had just got done, when we heard a guard mention Murtagh. I started nosing around and found out that he'd been captured. We thought that you must be around somewhere with Saphira so we went outside the city to look for you. We found Saphira and she said that you had been captured too. So we formulated a plan, dug are way in and rescued you, all according to plan."

"I don't suppose you're going to tell us what your mission was," Eragon said with a smile.

"Spying was really all it was," said Brom. "We knew that Galbatorix was away for awhile so we sneaked in mostly to get information, although there was something else. Galbatorix has a rather extensive library. There is a book that he has or should I say he had that the Varden have wanted for some time. It was a book with detailed maps and diagrams of several major cities including Uru'baen, Gil'ead, and Dras Leona. It's fairly recent and Galbatorix has made notes in it about his army stations as well as key defenses and attack plans. Galbatorix will not be pleased to find out that it's missing."


	6. Forth to Freedom

Chapter 6: Forth to Freedom

"We are nearing the top," said Arya from in front. "I can smell the fresh air." And sure enough, soon they emerged into the sunlight that streamed over the plains in front of Uru'baen. Saphira was curled up nearby, but she lifted her massive head as they approached and gazed at them with sapphire eyes.

_ Oh, thank goodness!_ She said in relief to Eragon. _I was so worried about you. And, of course, I'm glad to see you too, Murtagh._

_ I'm glad to be out of that hole, _Eragon said with a sigh.

They began to load Brom and Arya's packs onto Saphira. _Will you be able to carry all of us? _Eragon asked.

_ I will do what I must._

As Murtagh lifted a pack to attach it to the saddle, blood from his back began to trickle down his arm. Brom noticed it as if splashed to the ground at Murtagh's feet. "Murtagh, you're bleeding."

"It's nothing," Murtagh grunted.

"No, it's pretty bad. Here, Arya, do something about Murtagh's back while Eragon and I load up Saphira."

Murtagh protested as Arya had him lay flat on his stomach. "Waise heill," she said, laying a hand on his back. The bloody skin flowed together like liquid as her hand passed over the wounds. Nine more time she spoke the healing words until all the wounds were healed. Murtagh flexed the muscles on his back and nodded. "That's definitely better." He slipped a tunic on and helped finish with the loading. He was eager to get going. "Come on, let's get a move on. Let's get out of here before that red-haired fiend finds us."

"Excuse me, but I thought I heard someone mention a red-haired fiend."

All five escapers turned and Murtagh groaned aloud. "Oh, come on!"

As if from nowhere, Durza had appeared. None of them had heard him coming, but it was obvious where he had come from. Dark soil clung to his scarlet hair and his knees and palms were dirty. He had found their tunnel and used it to follow them.

He was dressed in a short, black tunic that fit his thin frame perfectly. He had shed the long cloak that would hamper movement and at his waist was a thin, but sturdy sword. He had come, ready to fight.

For a few seconds no one moved. Then a smile spread across Durza's thin lips and he chuckled. "Why, this is as pretty as a picture. Let's see. We have an elf princess, two Dragon Riders, a miniature Morzan, and an oversized lizard. This will be a pleasure."

Arya stepped forward and drew her narrow sword. "Stay back, Shade. You'll find that this elf princess can hold her own." She beckoned to the humans to mount as she continued to move forward.

Durza smiled. "All I want is what has been stolen. Those boys are rightfully mine. Give them to me and things will go a lot easier."

Arya's face hardened. "Try and take them, Shade."

Durza shrugged. "Your choice. I will take them by force. Garjzla," he yelled pointing his hand at Eragon and Murtagh.

As the flame shot towards them, Arya cried out, "skoilr," and the Shade's bolt bounced off an invisible shield. Arya smiled as Durza's face hardened, "You see, Shade, I have powers too."

Murtagh leaned over to Eragon as he watched. "She's good, but how'd that fiend find us so fast?"

Durza had good ears. He heard the whispered question and laughed. "Do you really not know, son of Morzan? I had the antidote to the drug given to you in the hope that you'd try to contact someone. Luckily someone contacted you and, although I could not hear what was said, I was able to track down the location from where the message came. I discovered that it had come from an underground tunnel. I would have been much faster if the message had been longer, but evidently you figured out my plan. But it was easy enough for me to find the tunnel entrance and my delay obviously didn't matter as I still have you."

Arya stepped closer to the Shade. "You don't have anybody yet. You have to get past me first."

Durza drew his sword, but held it loosely at his side as he sneered openly. "But, you see, your majesty, I have the advantage. You are much easier to kill than a Shade. Haven't you heard? Only two have ever killed a Shade. I can kill you with almost any blow while I can only be destroyed by a stab through the heart."

Arya pointed her sword at him. "I'll stab your heart so many times that there'll be nothing left but shreds." The elf went into a crouch, and Durza raised the point of his sword, his body stiffening as he went into a fighting stance. For awhile they watched each other, each waiting for the other to make a move. Arya suddenly leapt forward, jabbing her sword at Durza's chest. The Shade sidestepped and in one lightning movement brought his sword down on Arya's head. Arya swayed and the sword passed by her. Both swords flicked up and they began to a fiery dance around each other. Both possessed inhuman speed and their movements were so fast that they were hardly visible. Their swords seemed to be creatures of their own, flickering with light as they stabbed, parried, and thrust. One second they were so close that they could feel each other's breath then they would dance apart and only the tips of their blades touched.

Eragon was spell bound by the amazing display of skill. He watched in admiration as the fencers fought in a death dance, each waiting for the other to make a mistake that would give them the advantage. Arya's hair flew about her like a cloak and she spun and ducked nimbly. Durza seemed to be all swaying muscle like a snake waiting to strike. Although Durza was slightly stronger, Arya was slightly faster and neither could make headway.

Durza began to combine new moves when he saw that they were equally matched. His sword began to flick in new patterns faster than the eye could see. Arya, in an amazing display of improve, combined new defense moves to block the Shade with. Durza was getting annoyed. He had obviously thought that he was the better fighter and that he would be able to defeat the elf quickly. But as the fight dragged on he was eager to win and get it over with. His maroon eyes began to flicker to the side, looking for anything he could use to win. Suddenly and without warning, Durza dropped to his knees and somersaulted forward. Arya was caught completely off her guard at the unexpected move and she was knocked off her feet. Durza rolled effortlessly up onto his feet and spun around to strike Arya. But Arya had recovered quickly and even as she was falling, she was thinking. She did a stunning flip and landed on her feet just as Durza turned. Their blades met again and the battle continued.

Meanwhile, the humans had clambered onto Saphira, and Eragon yelled down the dragon's ear. "Now, Saphira." With a gigantic flap, Saphira took off. She soared close by the ground, right by the combatants. "Reach, Arya," Eragon yelled, reaching down. Arya seized his hand as they soared past and she swung up on Saphira's side. Murtagh helped Eragon pull Arya up onto Saphira's back where she seated herself between them. Behind them on the ground, Durza howled in rage.

Eragon heaved a sigh. "I never thought that we'd escape there in one piece."

Murtagh grinned. "Neither did I, but we did. Good team work everyone and great swordsmanship, Arya."

"We left the horses back at the camp near Surda," Eragon said. "Saphira, can you fly that far with all of us?"

_ I will do my best. I may have to take a break in a little bit, but we should be well away from Uru'baen before that._

Saphira spread her wings and soared up into the sky, a great, blue gem shining in the dying light of the setting sun as she roared their triumph into the great, dark expanse.

The End


End file.
